Natsu Chikagi
Natsu Chikagi (夏ちかぎ Natsu Chikagi) is one of the main characters of Yatta! Pretty Cure 5. She is Nuts and Komachi's only daughter, which makes her royal by blood, despite the fact that she and her family prefer to live a normal life on Earth. Due to her connections to Palmier, she already knew about the Dreamcatchers' invasion, and was already active as a Cure before the start of the story. Her alter ego is Cure Winter (キュアウィンター Kyua Uintā), who succeeds her mother, Cure Mint, as Pretty Cure of Peace. Appearance Chikagi is about equal in height and stature to Hoshiki. Her hair is of a pale brown and her eyes a darker brown. Her shouder-length hair is fastened with a green hairband and two green hairclips to the left side. She wears the regulation Cinq Lumieres purple blazer, red neckbow, lavender one-piece, dark blue socks and brown loafers. The red crest embroidered on her blazer identifies her as a second-year student. Despite her parentage, it is unknown if she can assume a mascot form, likely because she might be embarrassed by it. However, a few subtle features pop up from time to time, such as a cat-like smile when she is elated and experiencing overwhelming joy. She sometimes brings up spouting a squirrel's tail whenever she is surprised or scared. Her casual clothing is rather plain and conservative, with brown and green sweaters, blouses and knee length skirts. She tries to dress in a fashion that conceals her early bloomer figure in an attempt to draw attention away from any male admirers when roaming the city streets. Personality Chikagi has her mother's softspoken demeanor and tact but also her father's frankness and honesty, thus terrible at lying. She is the biggest genre savant of the five Cures, lampshading the various circumstances they find themselves in. She also offers exposition for her friends, although she quickly grows weary of doing so. Although she technically isn't a princess, she feels a strong obligation to help Palmier in its recent crisis, hence excepting the mission Coco and Yoghurt presented to her. History Chikagi was born in Palmier, but for Komachi's sake Nuts took her to Earth, away from the pressures of royal life. While she was raised on Earth, and is very well adjusted, as a child she felt alienated about being only half human. She also felt that there were many loose ends that needed to be taken care of back in Palmier, as her parents abruptly left for Earth. When Coco and Yoghurt arrive on Earth after escaping from the Dreamcatchers, they give Nuts and Komachi a detailed account about the invasion. They also present Chikagi with the CurePods, telling her to scout out the other Cures. Even though they were reluctant to put their daughter in danger, her parents allowed her to follow through. Relationships Nuts and Natsu Komachi - Chikagis parents. They try to keep her away from the highly demending life of royality to the best of their ability, yet they are forced to reluctantly bring news of the recent conflict to light when Coco and Yoghurt appear. Chikagi looks up to both of them, always ready to help them out, be it her father's accessory shop, the Akimoto familys wagashi making business and even critiquing her mother's novels. Amagasaki Hoshiki - She and Chikagi are classmates, but then Hoshiki discovers her identity as Cure Winter. Despite Chikagi's best attempts at glossing over anything Pretty Cure related, Hoshiki only becomes more and more curious, to the point of following her everywhere and pining her for information. After Hoshiki awakens as Cure Etoile, they become fast friends and Chikagi often keeps her up to snuff about the current conflict and her Pretty Cure abilities. King Coco and Queen Yoghurt - They act as a surrogate aunt and uncle to her, also bestowing her with Pretty Cure powers and tasking her with finding the other Cures. Prince Kirsche '- Her fiance, although she views him more as an aquaintance than a future husband, although her feelings her him are rather strong. Her overprotective father isn't very fond of him, because Nuts feels that his daughter marrying Kirsche would put an end to the life Komachi wished for Chikagi to live. However, he cannot speak out against their engagement for risk of straining relations between Palmier and the Dessert Kingdom, as their engagement was a binding legal agreement. They have been engaged since childhood. 'Framboise - Since Chikagi and her family are heavily involved with the recent invasion, she of all the Cures is the most responsible for taking care of the successor to the throne. She is still fourteen however, she has no experience in raising children, thus is an utter pushover whenever Framboise throws tantrums. Overtime, as she and the other Cures successfully fend off all attempts at kidnapping the baby princess, Framboise views the Cures as her mothers instead of Coco and Yoghurt, causing no end of frustration for all parties concerned. Cure Winter The Refreshing Breeze of Peace! Cure Winter! 安らぎの爽やか風！キュアウィンター！ Yasuragi no Sawayaka Kaze! Kyua Uintā! Cure Winter (キュアウィンター Kyua Uintā) is Chikagi's Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form, she is able to manipulate wind, unlike her mother, who was an earth-elemental. Her primary finishers are Malachite Gale, which she starts out with, and Papillon Hurricane, which she learns after earning her Papillon Saber. Etymology Natsu (夏) - This name is a pun on Nuts' real name, as it is pronounced almost the same in Japanese. It uses the kanji for summer. Chikagi (千鍵) - Kagi means key, alluding to the events of episode 35 of the original season, while the prefix Chi (千), which was probably only added to make it sound like an actual name even though it is not one, means thousand. Trivia *Another daughter of Komachi and Nuts, Natsu Rina from New! Pretty Cure 5, has her Cure alias as Cure Summer, which is not only also a season but also the season that directly opposes winter (Chikagi's Cure name) -- although in Chikagi's case the "Winter" is meant to stand for "wintergreen". Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5